Darkest Secret
by Bloodyjesus
Summary: Jade is Kinda stunned because of Cat's "Absence of Dark Side", but spending one night on her house makes Jade realize she was completly wrong
1. Chapter 1 Doubts

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTER FROM THIS, RIGHTS GO TO DAN, NICKELODEON, KONAMI AND PARAMOUT PICTURES**_

**WELL, SINCE I HAD SOME FREE TIME, I DECIDED TO UPLOAD THIS AND UPDATE ALL I COULD, BUT, IM STILL WORKING ON THE OTHERS, BUT I'M REALLY BUSY, SO MAYBE I'LL BE UPLOADING ONCE OR TWICE MONTH IF I'M LUCKY (that would apply into all my stories actually).**

**I'M GETTING THE MOST OF THE IDEAS FROM SILENT HILL MOVIES (i know, most of games fans hate them, but i think that's a pretty good alternative story) BUT SOME THINGS ARE FROM THE GAMES**

**-FOR THOSE WHO DOESN'T KNOW SILENT HILL: THIS MAY GET A LITTLE BLOODY OR KINDA DISTURBING, SO READ IT AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**Enjoy it anyways.**

_**Chapter 1: Doubts**_

'Why was she always so happy...?!' that was the question that dwelled on Jade's head and tortured her every single day she saw Cat, she just couldn't understand it, she just couldn't understand her.  
It wasn't normal for a teenager, to be happy all the time, to not to feel anger, sadness or hatred, that was a normal process during those years, but Cat... oh, Cat was different, she was always so bubbly and unaware, even a little naive,  
she always found the brighter side of every situation and almost nothing could depress her.  
Jade knew her for 5 long years, and she saw her sad just 3 or 4 times during that time of knowing her, she never saw her angry, not even when Tori kissed his boyfriend,not even when a guy broke up with her because she wasn't a blue-eyed blonde, and Jade never listened the words _I hate_ coming from Cat's mouth, she was just too happy, too innocent.  
Jade had the thought that everyone, without an exception, had a _dark side_, a hidden part of yourself that holds all your negative emotions, the part that most of people hid, but she always showed and clinged to,  
but Cat just broke that rule, she never hid anything, not even her brother's craziest acts, it was like if her dark part was separated from her at her birth and right now it was somewhere else, and only the good part remained inside Cat.  
It was just fascinating how innocent she could be, but it was pretty annoying too, sometimes Jade felt like punching her in the face, just to try to make her angry, but she couldn't, she couldn't hurt someone so _pure_ and kindhearted,  
instead of that, she clinged to her dark side to deffend her from the others (which was a luck for Cat).

"Jade?" said the Beck suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts "Are you all right?, why are you so pensive?"

"It's nothing" Answered Jade with a smile and looking at her boyfriend's smile "it's a little complicated for you to understand"

"Okay, i guess" said the boy smiling and kept eating his lunch, making Jade smile while frowning, then, like if Cat was reading her thoughts, she walked towards Jade and Beck's table

"Hi Jade!" Greeted the redhead with her usual gushy and mushy tone "Can i talk to you?"

"Sure" said the pale girl a little curious "sit down"

"Well," commented Beck "i'll leave you girls alone, see you later" and then he stood up and left

"He didn't needed to leave" said the redhead with a smile "It wasn't that important"

"Nothing you say is important actually" said Jade ironically, Cat just kept smiling naively

Again, she demostrated that excesive innocence and cheerfulness, Jade kinda insulted her and she didn't cared at all, actually, Jade was sure that Cat didn't even realized about that.  
The girl's complete existence was a mystery, Actually now that Jade thought it, she didn't knew too much about her, except she was living with her grandmother and brother, because her parents worked all day.  
Maybe that was the reason she was like that, but if that was the case, she was really good at hidding her sad and kinda dark part.

"Anyways " said Cat like if she just woke up from a daydream "I just wanted to ask you if you can sleep at my house tonight"

"Why?" asked the pale girl a little surprised

"My mom and dad will work as usual" answered her smiling "My Nona's paying a visit to her sister, and my brother usually leaves the house when Nona's out"

"So...?" asked Jade as usual, not caring at all

"I don't want to be alone" answered the redhead a little ashamed "and Tori said she cannot go, because she has a lot of things to do"

"Yeah, sure" answered the goth girl "i have nothing better to do tonight"

"Yay!" giggled Cat and hugged Jade "thank you!"

Actually it was a perfect opportunity, Jade knew that everyone acted different in the school and in their house (well, almost everyone) and she was hoping to see that dark and sad part of Cat that night, if someone hid that so well, it should be really, really dark.  
Jade was excited at that thought all the afternoon and when the time to go to Cat's house arrived, she was so excited that she almost crashes her car in her way because she was going too fast.  
After driving a little (way slower than before) she finally arrived Cat's house, she rang the doorbell with a shaky hand and smiling, but when the redhead greeted her with the same cheerfulness as always, she felt kinda dissapointed.

"Uhm... Cat?" said Jade, she got an idea

"Yes?" said her smiling

"We're not in the school" said Jade slowly

"I know" said Cat a little bit confused "so what?"

"Well" said Jade "i thought you would be... a little different in your house"

"What do you mean by Different?" asked the redhead with a silly smile, Jade took a deep breath before keep going

"I don't Know" said the goth girl frowning "not as happy as always?"

"Why would i be different in my house?" asked the redhead more confused "I mean, you're not different in your house either"

Jade didn't said anything, Cat was completly right, she was always the same, not caring what the people thought, but that statement was dissapointing for her, now she knew that Cat was the perfect exception of the rule of the _dark side_ she knew.

"Well" said Jade a little resigned "i thought you had secrets or something"

"Oh" said Cat with a smile "i have secrets, and i mean, who doesn't?, but they're irrelevant"

"Can i know them?" asked Jade excited, finally she knew that even Cat had secrets and she wanted to know them

"Maybe some day," answered the redhead with a giggle "but not right now"

Besides of that revealing moment, the rest of the night was almost unbearable for Jade, since she hated giggles and happy, sweet and fluffy stuff, and Cat was the queen of that, but because of her usual attitude, she didn't thought that Jade was actually suffering.  
After the most annoying night on Jade's life, the girls went to sleep, and Jade thought that the night was a waste... but she was completly wrong...  
It was midnight, Jade was pleasently sleeping after stop torturing her mind by thinking on Cat's absense of _dark side_, when she listened a little whine, but she didn't gave too much importance to it, because she thought she was dreaming, but suddenly she listened something else that told her she wasn't dreaming: a scream, a really horrible and scary scream,  
she woke up suddenly and fell from the bed because of the suprise, Cat was on the floor too, she was sweating and screaming horribly and writhing like if she was in pain, it looked like if she was having a really horrible nightmare.  
Jade ran towards the girl, trying to wake her up, but as soon as she touched her, Cat started punching the air and slapping Jade's arms like if she was trying to escape from her.

"NO!" screamed the redhead with a terror expresion on her face but still with her eyes shut "NOT THERE!"

"CAT!" said Jade waving the girl, who was trying to scratch her face to break free "WAKE UP!"

"HOME!" yelled the redhead without waking up "SILENT HILL!, SILENT HILL!"

Suddenly Cat screamed in pain like if someone stabbed her or like if she was covered in flames, Jade was a little surprised and scared about that, judging by Cat's reactions, the nightmare she was having was really horrible. Jade didn't know what to do, Cat just didn't woke up with nothing, and she didn't wanted to leave her alone in the room (they left their cellphones on the living room).  
Reuniting all the bravery she was capable of and feeling terrible for what she was about to do, Jade slapped Cat in the cheek, Cat woke up right away, still trembling and really confused, Jade's hand was marked on the redhead's cheek with a pale red tone and she was holding it.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS SO FAR, I'LL UPLOAD AS SOON AS I CAN. **

**THIS IS MY FIRST TRY ON WRITING THIS KIND OF STORIES, SO PLEASE, IF YOU REVIEW THIS, BE KIND**

**THANKS FOR READING :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Night Terrors

**OKAY, I WON'T BE UPLOADING THIS OFTEN, IS JUST THAT I HAD 2 CHAPTERS PREPARED, IM STILL WORKING ON THE OTHERS, BUT I'M STILL REALLY BUSY, SO MAYBE I'LL BE UPLOADING ONCE OR TWICE MONTH IF I'M LUCKY (that would apply into all my stories actually). I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ANYWAYS :D**

_**Chapter 2: Night Terrors**_

"Oh god, Cat!" said Jade covering her mouth "I'm so sorry! but you didn't wake up and i...!"

"It's ok" interrupted the redhead with a sad smile "Actually i'm glad you did it, i was having a horrible nightmare"

"I could see that" aswered Jade a little more relieved and sitting down next to Cat, who was still in the floor, hugging her legs.

"Uhm," said Cat shyly after a few moments of silence "you can go to sleep if you want, i'll wait for my Nona"

"You'll wait her sitting down here until tomorrow?" asked Jade sarcastically "What for?"

"Well," answered her "Everytime i have a nightmare, i tell it to my Nona and i feel better"

"So you had Nightmares like this before" asked the got girl pretty excited, _maybe finally...?_

"All the time" answered Cat without giving it too much importance

"Well," said Jade excited for knowing more "I'm not your Nona, but if you want... i can listen your nightmare..."

"Would you do that for me?!" asked the redhead beaming and with her rich brown eyes sparkling

"Sure!" said Jade "i'm listening"

Cat took a deep breath, like reuniting valor, and then she started to talk:

"I was standing in an old abandoned town the buldings and houses looked really old and creaky, and besides of some cars, there was nothing around me, and everything was covered by a really dense mist, and something i thought was snow was falling from the sky.  
I couldn't see or listen anyone around me, but all of sudden, i listened Sirens around me, like the fire department ones, and suddenly the town started to get darker and darker,  
everything around me, even the floor started to deintegrate like if it was burning paper, the floor became a rusty and blood-covered grate, as well as several walls the one's that weren't made of grate were covered with blood too.  
I listend steps and i turned around, a lot of people, dressed in black and with gas mask appeared behind me, and when they saw me, they started to run towards me.  
I got scared so i started to run, and after a few minutes i arrived to an amusement park, but it was pretty scary too, covered with blood and stuff.  
I didn't stop to look around, all i did was run towards the Carousel..."

"Why would you do that?!" interrupted Jade really interested

"I feel like i had to be there" said Cat and then kept going "but then i knew it was a mistake, because i realized there was no horses on it, instead of that, horribly deformed human bodies were hanging in bloody and rusty the tubes, live and moving bodies. I tried to get off right away, but it started to spin really fast, besides, the people that was chasing me before was around the Carousel.  
I thought they'll climb the Carousel and get me, but suddenly a ring of fire covered them and a shadow of a girl appeared in front of me, and then she said that i'll never defeat her. And then... she... set me on fire too, but it isn't true that you don't feel any pain during your dreams, because i could feel my skin burning"

The girl shruddered and didn't said anything else.

"That's All?" asked Jade completly surprised, she never thought Cat could have such dark dreams

"Yup" answered the redhead "after that i felt you slapping me and i woke up"

"And..." said Jade "Why were you screaming 'Silent Hill'?"

"Was i?" asked Cat a little confused and surprised "I don't remeber that"

"And do you know anything about Silent hill?" asked the goth girl

"Nope," answered Cat "only the name to be honest, do you know something?"

"Well i've listened stories" answered Jade "but they're pretty dark and horrible, and maybe not true, i don't want you to have more nightmares tonight"

Cat didn't answered, she looked kinda thinkful and pretty worried about something

"Is this Silent Hill thing real?" asked her after a few seconds of silence

"Yeah" answered Jade "actually it's a ghost town on West Virgina, Why?"

"Can you take me there?" said the redhead suprising Jade completly

"Why do you... wanna go there?" asked Jade gasping

"Well..." said Cat "my Nona says i always scream the name of that town when i have nightmares like this one, maybe if i could visit that town, i'll find something to make them stop, or at least to understand them"

"I don't know, Cat" said Jade getting paler than usual, she wasn't expecting that at all "that place's dangerous, and if the legends are true, i don't think you could stand it"

"I think those legends are fake" said Cat decided "like you said, maybe they're not true. Please Jade, just take me there, i want to know whats going on in that town"

"I don't know..." answered her pretty uncomfortable "I don't think's a good idea"

"I thought you liked places like that" said Cat with her eyes glowing, Jade never saw that glow in her eyes, she was decided and she'll go there wheter Jade took there or not, Jade sighed.

"Okay" said Jade thinking that it'll be better if she took Cat there instead of leaving her and risk her to go by herself "i'll take you there, but if you're leaving the city, you must tell your parents"

"They'll never allow me to do such a long trip," said the girl with a bitter smile "it'll be better if we go without them knowing"

"And what?" answered Jade ironically "You want us to leave right now?"

"Yes!" answered Cat standing up and changing her clothes quickly

"Cat, we cannot just leave like this!" Said Jade surprised "What about Hollywood arts?, do you want to fail?"

"No" said her with a thinkful tone

"Look," said the pale girl "i promise i'll take you there, but until the next week, when summer vacations starts, are you okay with that?"

"I guess" Answered her resigned "If i have more nightmares, i'll try to ignore them"

Jade didn't answered, actually she was kind of excited, a trip to a ghost town was pretty interesting for her, and maybe she could find more about that dark side Cat was finally showing.

"Okay, so it's a deal" said Jade smiling "Prepare your stuff so we can leave as soon as the summer vacation begins, okay?"

"Kay kay!" said her beaming and filling a big pink bag with all the clothes she could and some money.

After deciding that Cat will say that she will "Stay with Jade" during summer vacations (and after Cat changed to her pjs again), both girls went to sleep, and for the first time, they were both excited for the same thing, and hoping that Cat wouldn't have more nightmares during that time...

**I KNOW THIS IS SOME SORT OF A WEIRD CROSSOVER, BUT I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS SO FAR, THANKS FOR READING **

**REVIEWS WELCOMED AND APPRECIATED :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Road to Hill

**OK HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS FAST AS I CAN**

_**Chapter 3: Road To Hill**_

The next week was the longest for both girls, it was hard for them to concentrate into something without thinking about the trip to Silent Hill, they where both excited and worried about it  
because they weren't sure what will happen, even the trip alone was sort of _dangerous_ since it was pretty long for two 16 year old girls.  
That week was hard for Jade, she had to be with Cat the whole time, she didn't wanted anyone to know about their plans, and Cat was a really bad lier, everytime someone asked what would she do during summer vacations she freaked out a little and Jade had to lie telling that she'll spend them in her house.  
Finally the day before the trip arrived without anyone suspecting about Jade and Cat's plans, there was a specially tense moment when Cat screamed in excitement: '_Here we go, Silent Hill_' and Beck, who was walking through the hallway stopped when he listened Cat, but luckly, he just stopped because a book fell from his backpack.

When the school was finally over, both girls rushed towards Jade's car without stopping to talk to anyone. Jade drove as fast as she could to pick up Cat's stuff from her house and so the redhead could say goodbye to her grandmother and brother (her parents were working as usual) and then they went to Jade's house to spend the afternoon and night, prepared to start their trip the next morning.

Cat woke up at 6 am, even thought she went to sleep at 3 because both girls were planning the trip and talking about stuff all night.  
She was excited... no, she wasn't excited, it wasn't excitment what she felt... it was more like desperation to start that trip and maybe end all her nightmares once and for all, or at least find some sense to them and try to live with that.  
She dressed up quickly and then woke up Jade, who wasnt't angry for that for the first time, she was actually the one who was excited, she always wanted to go to a ghost town and Cat just gave her the perfect excuse, besides, Jade's parents wouldn't care at all if she made a long trip all  
of sudden (they hardly ever did)  
They were finally ready, Jade picked up her bag and was heading towards her car, no one would stop them now, no one, except...

"Beck?!" said Jade shocked, Beck was standing in front of Jade's Car with his arms crossed and smiling "What the hell are you doing here so early?!"

"Stopping you from doing what you'll do" answered him without stopping smiling

"I don't know what your talking about" said the pale girl coldly

"Oh Really?" said the boy "You don't know anything about a trip to a ghost town called Silent Hill?

"Are you stalking me?!" said the pale girl offended

"Well, i didn't had to, since Cat screamed it in the middle of the hallway" answered him "and i have Google to check the infotmation.

"Wow!" said Jade pretending to be surprised "You learned how to use internet!"

"I think you're risking yourself and Cat too much by going there" answered him without shifting his tone

"That's not of your business" answered Jade coldly

"Of course it is!" answered the boy kinda offensed "you're my girlfriend and Cat's my friend!" Cat giggled at the affirmation "if you wanna risk your life by going to a ghost town, i wont stop you, but taking Cat with you...!"

"Uhm... Beck?" said Cat with caution "i know that you care for us and i really appreciate that, but Jade's not forcing me to go, i was the one who asked her to take me there"

"...Why?!" asked Beck completly shocked, he never expected that Cat would ask Jade to take her to a ghost town

"It's a little hard to explain" answered Cat "but we're going no matter what you say, so please Beck, let us go"

"At least let me go with you" said Beck worried "i don't want you to get hurt or something"

"I don't think so" said Jade decided "We're ready to go right now and you'll only delay us, let's go Cat"

"Jade!" said Beck trying to stop her "Wait!, Have you read the things they say about that town? "

"Yes, Beck" answered her kinda annoyed "i have, but i think it's all a legend"

"And what if it isn't?" said Beck "please Jade, just let me go with you"

"No!" said her starting the car "And if you follow us i swear i'll call the police, Oliver"

"Bye Beck" said Cat smiling "I'm sorry you cannot come"

Jade left Beck standing in the same spot she found him, looking at the car between concerned and angry, that wasn't what they planned, but they were already on the road and there was no turning back.

"That wasn't a good beggining for the trip, you know?" asked Cat a little sad, Jade growled.

"And it may get worse" commented her "So be ready for everything"

The following 3 days, the girls kept traveling the most of the time, only stopping to eat and sleep, luckly for them, Cat didn't had any nightmares during that time, and Beck didn't followed them.  
The trip was faster than they thought and even a little boring... until the night of the 4 day.  
Jade and Cat were really close from the town, according to a sign on the road they passed it was only 5 miles away.

"We're almost there Cat" said Jade moving Cat who was asleep "We should get ready"

"Kay kay" said her with sleepy voice and yawning

Jade was about to take the exit to the town when red and blue lights covered all the car, and a siren started to sound, a police motorcycle were following them.

"Great!" said Jade a little annoyed "Now what?"

"This is the West Virgina Police department" said a woman's voice from the motorcycle "please stop the car"

"I think it'll be better if you stop" said Cat since Jade didn't looked like if she was going to do that

Jade growled but she stopped the car, the police officer walked towards the doors and flashed them up with a lamp

"Official Cybil Bennett" said the police officer showing her badge "What are you doing here so late young ladies?"

"We were heading to Silent Hill" answered Cat honestly "Are we in trouble?"

"Just a little" said the officer, she was wearing her helmet and black glasses so the girls couldn't see her face correctly "the road to Silent Hill has been closed for 16 years, and obviously is prohibited to trasspass it, but since you haven't done that yet, i'll allow you to turn back and leave"

"Okay" said Jade without looking at the officer "We'll turn back"

"But Jade..." said Cat a little sad and confused "You've promissed me that you'll..."

"Cat!," interrupted the pale girl without looking at her "You've listened the officer, we cannot keep going"

"...Kay kay" answered the redhead with sadness

"Thank you girls" said Cybil and walked towards her motorcycle

"Hang on" said Jade to Cat in a whisper, when Cybil was far enough from them she started the car again and floored it.

"HEY!" screamed the police getting on her motorcycle "COME BACK HERE!"

But it was to late, Jade and Cat were going at full speed towards the road that led to Silent Hill

"I THOUGHT YOU'LL GO BACK!" said Cat holding her seat

"YOU THINK I'LL WASTE 4 DAYS OF TRAVELING JUST LIKE THAT?!" Screamed the pale girl, the red and blue lights covered them again "DAMN IT!, HANG ON!"

Jade went even faster, Cat barely could hold herself and she was screaming, suddenly the siren's lights dissapeared

"I Think we lost her" said the redhead, Jade turned around to make sure just for a second, but... "JADE! WATCH OUT!"

A girl with long black hair and blue dress was crossing the highway peacefully, Jade had to make a full spin of the wheel to avoid driving over her, but that made her loose the control of the car, both girls screamed and then crashed with the nearest wall  
Jade hitted herself on the wheel and Cat hitted her head, both girls blacked out...

** I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS, AND IF YOU LIKE SILENT HILL YOU MAY RECOGNIZE SOME THINGS OF THIS CHAPTER.**

**ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND THANKS FOR READING :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome to Silent Hill

**NEW CHAPTER, HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT**

_**Chapter 4: Welcome to Silent Hill**_

Jade woke up, for a second she couldn't remember what happened, but then she remembered the girl that appeared on the highway, she turned her head towards Cat's seat,  
The redhead was still unconcious, and a big stain of blood was on her forehead, but she still was breathing.  
She was stupid, she never should've done that, either escaping from the police or the trip to Silent Hill, she knew it was dangerous, and even Beck warned her, but she didn't wanted to listen, and now Cat was hurt (and maybe it was a serious unjury) and maybe they'll get into trouble once that police Cybil appeared.  
Her head started to hurt and she holded her forehead, just to discover she was bleeding too.  
Cursing, she hitted the wheel, and looked outside though the windshiled, a thick fog was covering everything, the visibility was horrible and it was... Snowing?!, but how?, it was summer!  
She slowly moved her hand towards Cat and waved the redhead carefully to wake her up

"Cat?" said the pale girl a little worried "Cat?!, Are you all right?"

The redhead woke up slowly, Jade sighed in relief, but suddenly the redhead opened her eyes wide and looked at Jade really scared

"Oh my god, Jade!" said Cat scared "You're bleeding!"

"It's nothing" answered her with a smile "i'll be all right, you're bleeding too, you know?"

"Oh no!" sceamed the redhead freaking out "please help me, i don't want to die!"

"Calm down Cat" said Jade a little surprised "I brought some first aids just in case, i'll clean our unjuries and then we'll go back to the road, ok?"

"Kay kay" answered Cat with a relieved expression

Jade took some alcohol and tissues from her bag and cleaned Cat's forehead, her unjury was really small (not even an inch) and Jade thought that the blood stain she had was really exagerated for such a small unjury  
then she cleaned her forehead using a mirror and the help of Cat, her unjury wasn't that bad either (only a medium-sized bruise)

"Okay" said Jade when they were done "now we can keep going... or return to California, it's your choice Cat"

Cat was thinkful, she wasn't paying too much attention at anything, her sight was lost for a minute, then after waving her head, she talked

"I think it'll be better if we go back" said her "I don't want any another accidents"

"Okay" said Jade getting ready to drive "Here we go"

She started the car... or at least she tried, because the car wasn't working at all

"Come on!" said Jade trying to start it again but there was no use, the motor was dead "Dang it!" said her hitting the wheel with anger

"And now what are we going to do?" asked Cat kinda worried

Jade looked through the windshield again, they weren't so far from Silent Hill, but it was a ghost town so nobody would help them, maybe they could go walking to the last gas station they visited before Cybil found them and ask for some help there, even if that meanth facing the police officer again, definetly that was their best option, maybe they'll found a car in their way and ask for help.

"Okay Cat," said the pale girl "We'll have to go back walking to the gas station to find some help"

"Kay kay" answered the redhead exiting from the car, they closed the doors and started walking back from where they came from

They walked for at least 10 minutes, Jade expected to find the floor covered with snow, but she soon realized it wasn't snowing, the floor was actually greyish black and really dusty, she looked to the sky and a _Snowflake_ fell on her pale face  
but it wasn't either cold or wet, she took it from her face and her fingers got stainted with a black thing: it was ash, the ashes were falling continously from the sky like black snow, covering the floor.

"What is this thing?" asked Cat while taking an ash from her face too

"Ashes" answered Jade completly stunned, "it's raining ashes!"

"Is that even possible?" asked Cat a little freaked out

"It's seems so" answered the pale girl pointing at the sky.

"This isn't right!" said Cat screaming

"Of course it isn't" said Jade with irony "Come on, let's just hurry, the fastes we leave this place the... better... What the hell...?!"

The road ended, literally, it transformed into a bottomless pit, like if something broke the complete planet into half and they where separated from the other side.  
Cybil's motorcycle was near the edge, it looked like it crashed but there was no signs of the police officer but a small stain of blood on the floor.

"OH MY GOD!" said the redhead really scared "WE'RE TRAPPED! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"

"How would i know?" asked Jade a little annoyed "It was your idea to come her on the first place!"

"But you were the one who escaped from the police instead of turning back!" answered Cat, she was freaking out

"Ok, you know what?" said the pale girl "Forget this, we won't do anything if we fight, let's just go back to the car and try to make it work"

"What for?!" screamed Cat desperate "the road's broken!"

"Well..." said Jade with caution "Our other option it's to go to Silent Hill and try to find another path to return to California, but i need you to calm down, ok?"

Cat was breathing harsly and walking around while holding her head, she took deep breaths several times and she calmed down after a few minutes.

"Okay" said Cat a little disturbed but way more calmed "Let's go"

So, once again, the girls returned from where they came from, picking their bags from the car before heading to Silent Hill (and resting a little bit too)  
After a few minutes of rest, they started their way towards the ghost town, which actually wasn't too far from the car, they only took 3 or 4 minutes of walking, when they saw an old wooden sign  
painted with green, with the Words _Welcome to Silent Hill_ painted in Yellow, with two small lamps above it.  
They entered to the city a few moments after reading the sign, the streets were completly deserted, the fog was as thick as before and the ashes were still raining without stopping.

"Now what?" asked Cat looking around nervously

"Well we can... Hey!" screamed Jade suddenly, she saw that same girl with long black hair and blue dress, who crossed the highway and made them crash running towards an alley, Jade didn't thought i twice and she chased the girl, with Cat running behind her and calling her.

Both girls ran inside the alley and Jade saw that the girl went inside a door, she got inside as fast as she could, but inside the door was a descending and really dark stairway, after the first 5 steps she couldn't see a thing and judging by Cats weepings, she couldn't either.

"I think we should leave this place" said Cat with a whimper

"We cannot leave that girl here" said Jade decided, walking slowly so she won't slip or trip on the steps "this place's too dangerous for a girl like her"

Suddenly, both girls stopped, they listened Sirens, like the ones on fire trucks, Cat started sobbing and Jade got a little scared, she started looking something on her bag, and she found a little lighter and turned it on (it was better than nothing).  
She saw Cat's scared face, the tears were coming out from her brown eyes, but she saw too that the walls were changing, the concrete was burning like if it was actually paper and being replaced by bloody and rusty grating as well as the floor.

"What the hell's going on?!" said Jade holding the lighter up so they could see a little better.

"Ja...Jade..." said Cat hugging her "I'm sca...scared"

"We'll be fine" lied the goth girl, she was pretty scared too "let's find that girl and get out of here"

Thanks to the lighter they managed to climb down the stairs safely and they arrived to some sort of basement with grating walls, they saw the girl running towards the left from where they were.  
Jade chased the girl, who didn't stopped even when she called her twice.  
They had to walk through the labyrint of gratings and then they saw a creaky old wheelchair covered with blood laying on the ground, like if someone threw it there because it was on their way, Cat started to move Jade's arm slowly and saying words the pale girl couldn't understand.  
Jade was still looking at the wheelchair, the blood was fresher than the one on the walls, she was about to touch it but Cat moved her arm violently

"What is it Cat?!" said Jade a little annoyed, the redhead didn't answered, she just limited to watch an exact point at 3 feet from them with a terrified expression, Jade saw what was terrifying Cat so much:  
An old stretcher with brown stains was in front of them, and above it, on the grating wall, it was the half of a hanged man, with its arms raised like if it he was hanged from his wrists, his skin was brown and rotting, the blood was dripping from where the stomach  
was cutted, and the worst of that scene was that he was still moving.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON ON THIS TOWN?!" said Jade gasping and walking back, Cat was firmly gripping her left arm making it look even paler.

Suddenly something grabbed her right arm, making her freeze in fear: It looked like a 9 or 10 year old child, but it's grey skin looked like if it was made with burned coal, inside it's eyes, nostrils and mouth, a few embers were still burning, and it was shedding ashes with every move it made.  
The creature produced a sound like a strangled scream without letting Jade's arm go, Cat's grip, by the other way, was getting weaker and weaker, Jade looked at her friend and she saw her eyes closing slowly as she fainted.

"NO, CAT!" screamed the pale girl more desperate than ever "WAKE UP, PLEASE!"

Another hand closed on Jade's ankle, there wasn't just one of those things... they were at least 100, walking slowly towards both of the girls, writhing and making that weird strangled scream sound, Jade hitted the one who was gripping her arm and kicked the one on her ankle, and making a great effort, she took Cat on her shoulderS and started to run, but the grey children were blocking every path, they were surrounded... there was no escape...  
Jade felt a lot of hands holding her entire body, All she managed to do before passing out was trying to cover Cat with her own body so those creatures won't hurt her...

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS SO FAR, I'LL UPDATE AS FAS AS I CAN, THANKS FOR READING**

**REVIEWS ACCEPTED AND APPRECIATED :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Bloody Scribbles

__**I HAD A LITTLE FREE TIME SO I DECIDED TO UPLOAD MY STORIES, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER :D**

**_Chapter 5: Bloody Scribbles_**

_Everything was a nightmare,_ _nothing of that happened for real, i'm asleep on the car or maybe on my house and the trip hasn't started yet'_

The recent events were still vividly marked on Jade's mind: Rusty, bloody grates, suffering faces, bodies writhing, strangled screams, grey, crumbling hands all over her body, herself covering Cat to stop those creatures from taking her away...

"Cat!" said Jade out loud and woke up, she felt dizzy and her head was about to explode, she took a little to actually focus all around her, she was lying in the dusty floor of an old creaky bowling alley, the grates and blood were gone, the town was covered with  
the mist again and the rain of ashes was still falling.  
Cat wasn't anywhere around, and there weren't any signs of her, and if she was under her when those things attacked them,  
Jade should felt if she moved and left.

"CAT!" screamed Jade while looking around "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Nobody answered, but a part of Jade (deep inside of her) was glad about it, the last thing she needed in that situation was listen a strangled scream sound.

"CAT, STOP FOOLING AROUND!" said Jade a little angry "THIS IS NOT THE TIME"

But the silence wasn't broke by anything, either a giggle or a weird sound, Jade started walking around and looking for Cat inside the bowling alley, but it was completly useless, she just wasn't there. Jade decided to go out and look for her  
but she took a rusty steel pipe, just in case those grey children (or something else) appeared, she won't let them trap her... not without fighting at least.  
Jade's first thought was that Cat maybe went back to the car (which still was weird, but it was all she could think of), but being in the middle of the town, she didn't knew the way back to the car, actually she was very confused about the fact that she appeared at the bowling alley, since she was inside a house basement near the entrance of the town when the sirens sounded and the town became dark.

Decided, Jade started her trip to find the car, walking slowly and carefully, because she didn't knew if she was getting closer or getting away from the car with each step, for almost an hour she wandered around the city, everything looked pretty much the same and the mist didn't helped.

She started to get annoyed of walking, without knowing if she was closer from the car or not, but she couldn't give up, Cat could be in danger and it was her fault, she was the one who took her to Silent Hill in the first place. Desperate, Jade started to run through the lonely streets, screaming Cat's name without caring about being found by anything else, there was only one thing on Jade's mind:  
find Cat, and she didn't cared if she died in the process as long as her friend escaped safe from that hell.

"CAT" screamed the pale girl desperatly while running without stopping "PLEASE, CAT! ANSWER ME!, YOU KNOW I WON'T HURT YOU!"

Suddenly, a glass from what it looked like a cafeteria broke like if someone smashed it, Jade startled and raised her steel pipe, ready to kill whatever came out, but there was nothing, only a piece of paper between the glass remains, Jade walked towards it carefully without putting her pipe down.  
She picked the piece of paper and unfolded it, Jade couldn't believe her luck when she found out it was a Silent Hill map, and in the left right corner was a little circle with the words 'Your Car's here, Good luck' written with blood.  
Ignoring that mysterious scribble, Jade found the name of the street where she was (ironically, the street's name was Kats) and rushed through the city consulting her map at each crossroad.  
After a few minutes of running, Jade finally arrived to the city entrance, she was hoping to see Cat's blazing red hair inside the car, but at first sight, it was empty.

"Maybe she's sleeping in the backseat" thought Jade hopefully, she walked towards the car, both excited and worried, but the car was empty, or at least there wasn't anyone there... but there was something.  
It was a white sheet from a notebook, that Jade recognized as Cat's diary (since it has hearts on the tips, and Cat's bag was open and empty), but again it had a message written with blood: 'To School'

"Perfect!" said Jade completly annoyed but then she sighed "Ok, at least i'm on the Car and i have a map" she tried to start the car again, but it still wasn't working. "Come on!" screamed Jade slamming the wheel "You can do this"  
but it was useless, the car didn't worked.

"Put your hands on the wheel!" said someone suddenly from outside, Jade startled and turned around, Cybill, the police officer was standing next to the car pointing at her with a gun, Jade growled but made as told "Now please get out of the car"

Jade slowly got out of the Car, still holding the pipe and glaring at the cop, who was still wearing her helmet and sunglasses, a small thread of blood crossed her face.

"Put down the pipe and put your hands on your head" said Cybill

Jade threw the steel pipe, which produced a metalic sound that resonated on the city, but she lost her patience

"Okay, listen" said her putting her hands on her head "My friend's lost, and something really wrong's happening in this town, you have to help me find her!"

But Cybil wasn't listening, she took a pair of handcuffs from her belt

"You're under arrest" said her putting them on Jade's wrists "For trasspasing forbidden territory and escaping from a police officer"

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME AT LEAST?!" screamed Jade with anger "WE HAVE TO FIND CAT!, SHE'S IN DANGER!"

"We'll find it" answered Cybil "But first i'll take you to the station"

"THERE'S NO FUCKING EXIT OF THIS TOWN!" snarled Jade "WE'RE TRAPPED"

"We'll see that" said Cybil stubbornly

"YOU'RE JUST WASTING MY TIME! I GOTTA SAVE MY FRIEND" Yelled Jade "IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA HELP, AT LEAST..."

Jade stopped suddenly, she listened steps behind them, Cybil heared them too, because she turned around, someone was heading to the place they were, walking slowly.

"CAT?!" Said Jade excited, if it was actually her, she didn't care about going to jail, all she wanted was Cat safe "IS THAT YOU?!"

But no one answered, only the steps could be listened, and they were getting closer and closer

"West Virgina Police" said Cybil pointing at the mist with the gun "Identify yourself!"

Still nothing, the steps got closer and closer and a shadow appeared between the mist, at first sight it looked like a man with his arms crossed, and walking awkwardly, but then Jade listened a horrifing sound, like if a person was choking and throwing up, followed by a splashing sound, when the thing was close enough, they realized it wasn't a man at all...  
It had an humanoid figure indeed, but without arms, face or ears, it's skin had a yellowish brown tone and it looked like if it was rotting, and it had a black hole on his chest which was secreting a nasty black goo (which was corrosive, since it made the ground smoke when it touched it).  
The creature walked numbly towards them, Cybil took the helmet and the glasses off, she had light blue eyes, short blond hair and a thought face, a terror expression appeared on it after a few seconds.

"WHAT THE HELL'S THAT?!" asked her trembling and still pointing at the creature with the gun

"WHO CARES?!" said Jade walking slowly towards her "JUST KILL IT!"

Cybil was paralyzed, the creature made a weird move and fired a blast of goo, Jade took Cybil down in order to avoid it, the little pond the goo made on the ground quickly turned into a hole.  
Jade took the keys of the handcuffs from Cybil's belt and freed herself, kicked the gun from her hands (so she could escape later) and ran to get the pipe, the armless man fired a new blast of goo, Jade jumped to avoid it and then ran towards the monster and hitted it with the steel pipe on the head,  
The monster fell to the ground and Jade kept hitting it until it stopped moving.

"Thanks Cop" said Jade ironically "You were a great help, now if you excuse me, i have to save my friend"

Cybil didn't answered, she was still laying on the ground shocked, looking at the armless man dead body, while Jade unfolded the map and rushed towards the city, without stop looking at the small sign on the map that read 'Midwich Elementary School', she didn't knew why she was following those blood-written scribbles, but if the first one helped her, there was no reason to ignore another...

**I'LL BE UPDATING AS FAST AS I CAN, THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT AND FOR READING **

**REVIEWS WELCOMED AND APPRECIATED :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Midwich Elementary School

**OKAY, I'M GETTING A LOT OF FREE TIME LATELY, I'M FOCUSING INTO UPDATE MY STORIES, I HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER :D**

**_*This chapter may be a little disturbing in some parts*_**

_**Chapter 6: Midwich Elementary School**_

Jade didn't had the time to make sure she wasn't being followed, she found several armless men in her way to the school, but she didn't stopped to fight them, she just wanted to find Cat as fast as possible.  
After an hour, the pale girl arrived to the bulilding she wanted, there was an old sign outside with the words '_Midwich Elementary School_'

"Cat!" Screamed Jade, hopping she could hear her from outside, but she didn't got any answer, so she walked towards the main door.

Once inside, the doors locked by themselves, and even when she hitted them with her steel pipe they didn't budge.

"Amazing, just amazing!" said her annoyed and her voice resonated in the walls "I have to find Cat and get out of here!"

She started wandering around, the school actually was really big, she went inside every single room she could (some of the doors were closed just like the entrance), finding a flashlight inside of one, which was again really convenient since the school was pretty dark,  
but besides of that, there was nothing there, except for dusty desks and messed up chairs inside each classroom.

When she was getting out of the last classroom of the right side, Jade saw again that little girl who appeared at the entrance of the town, and again, the girl escaped as Jade called for her, but this time Jade saw her clearly going inside a classroom that Jade didn't saw before, it was like if the door appeared out of nothing.

Jade chased the girl inside the classroom, but when she went inside, the girl was gone (as she expected) but something was different, the desks were around the room except for one which was in the middle, Jade had the weird thought that the other desks were afraid of the one in the middle as they were surrounding it.  
Jade walked towards the middle desk, it had a word scratched over and over: _Witch_.

Then the pale girl saw a book on the chair, it had burned tips, and the name '_Alessa Gillespie_', with a small black and white photo, the girl with black hair's face smiled from the old photo, for some reason Jade thought she knew the girl from somewhere, but she couldn't remember from where.  
As she opened the book (Which was full of black scribbles with the word _Witch_), someone opened the door she came from, Jade turned around quickly and she saw this Alessa girl rushing out.  
The pale girl pursued her as she went into the boys restrooms, Jade busted in, she could listen snivels coming from one of the stalls, she walked slowly, guiding herself by the sounds of the crying girl.

"Hello?" said Jade with caution "Is that you, Alessa?, Alessa Gillespie?" the snivels stopped suddenly "My name's Jade West" continued the girl since she didn't got any answer "Don't be affraid, i'll help you"

"Do you want to help your friend?" asked the girls voice

"Of course!" said Jade surprised "Have you seen her?"

The girl didn't answered back, but all the stalls suddenly opened except for one, Jade walked towards the closed one, raising her steel pipe because something nasty was dripping on the floor, it was a sick brown liquid with a repulsive smell.  
Slowly, the pale girl opened the door, but then she quickly walked back, covering her nose as a disgusting smell came out of the stall, she walked back terrified and the steel pipe fell to the ground, a hanged rotting man was inside the stall, his back was completly broken as his feet were tied to his head, his hands were covered with barbed wire and he was hanging from the wirsts, his eyes were covered by a black drape, inside his mouth was a little piece of paper and behind of him, the words '_Dare you, Dare you, Double Dare you_' and some arrows pointing at his mouth were written with blood.

"You gotta be Kidding me!" said Jade covering her mouth "I won't touch that thing!" then she remembered that Cat's fate may depend on that piece of paper and making a great effort to not throw up took the paper from the hanged man's mouth, producing a disgusting sucking sound.

Jade unfolded the paper, it was another blood scribble, with the word '_Hospital_' on it.

"So You brought me here for nothing?!" said Jade angrily "Now you want me to go to the freaking Hospital?!" nobody answered but Jade listened a little girl laughing mischevously inside the walls.

Jade took her steel pipe and walked towards the door, to get out of the school and head to the hospital, but a new sound paralyzed her: Sirens, the sound resonated on the creaky walls as they started to burn and being changed into bloody and rusty grating along with the floor.  
When the world completly changed to what Jade called '_the otherworld_' a splashing sound was listened in the stall, Jade turned around slowly, the hanged man was free, was moving by crawling on his stomach, and heading towards Jade, making a really grotesque and weird sound she couldn't describe.  
The man touched a near wall and blood strings came from his hands, the room of grating started to transform into moving bloody walls, Jade kicked the door and ran out before it was covered by the blood strings.  
She rushed down the hallways, heading to the exit and praying the door would be open by now and that the man wasn't following her.  
When she arrived where the main doors where supposed to be, she found that they were exchanged for a grating wall.  
Jade just crumbled as she slowly fell to the floor covering her eyes and holding the tears, there was no exit and she was trapped with that thing, nothing could be worst.

Suddenly, a metallic screech resonated, Jade stood up and looked around, what she saw made her almost faint: It was a man, twice as tall as a normal one, his skin was white, his muscular arms and chest where covered with dry blood stains, a dirty bloody drape covered his lower body, legs and feet, his head was covered by a massive acute triangle-shaped brown steel helmet and he was carrying a gigantic heavy great knife, he walked slowly and clumsly as if the knife was carrying was really heavy, he stopped and looked at Jade (or at least she thought that because the monster didn't had any visible face), then he turned around and started walking  
towards her slowly and raising his great knife, Jade was paralyzed, she tried to run away but her legs didn't move, Pyramid head was about to slash Jade, but then she felt how something took her down, the great knife slashed the air and hitted the floor with a metallic sound.

"ARE YOU ALLRIGHT?!" said a known voice, Jade was a little stunned, but shaked her head to snap out, Cybil was shooting the Pyramid head "DID YOU FOUND YOUR FRIEND?!"

"Uhm... No" said Jade standing up and walking back as the monster didn't stopped after recieving at least 10 shoots "I think she's in the hospital... How did you get here? the doors are gone"

"There's a backdoor" said Cybil escaping from the monster who walked sturdily as if nothing happened "Follow me!"

Both Jade and Cybil rushed through the school, when the passed next to the bathroom, hundreds of 1 feet beetle-like bugs crawled out at full speed towards them, stomping some of them they managed to reach the door, but the bugs where faster and covered it like a moving wall.  
The bugs started to climb both girls bodies, they shook them off and ran inside a room next to the door, inside it was a really big spinning fan, Cybil locked the door with an iron bar.

"Thank you" said Jade breathing harshly "Now, before you try to arrest me again..."

"Calm down, i won't" said Cybil ironically "the important thing now is to find your friend, do you have any clues of where she could be"

"Well, i think she's in the hospital" answered Jade showing Cybil the paper she got from the hanged man's mouth

"Then we'll head to the hospital" said Cybil "Do you know the way to...?"

A metallic screech stopped Cybil, and suddenly, the great knife of the Pyramid head pierced through the doors 3 times, the white hand of the monster appeared in one of the holes, as the bugs were getting inside through the others.

"Ok" said Jade resigned and sitting down on the floor as Cybil did as much as she could to stop both the bugs and the Pyramid Head "This is the end, all i wanted to do was to save Cat..."

When the pale girl pronounced those words, the bugs started dying with no appearent reason, the white hand of Pyramid head dissapeared and the walls started to get covered with concrete, painting and wood, the bugs evaporated and the giant fan behind them turned into a normal wall.

"You saw that too, right?" said Cybil with her blue eyes wide open and a panic expresion on her face "All that monsters, and the world changing!"

"Of course i did" said Jade surprised by her luck "but we shouldn't waste time, i need to find my friend"

"Do you know the way to the hospital?" asked Cybil

"No, but i have a map" answered Jade unfolding it, then she located what she was looking for "Damn it!"

"What is it?" asked the police officer confused

"There's 2 hospitals here in Silent Hill" answered the pale girl "The Alchemilla Hospital and The Brookhaven Hospital" Cybil got close and saw the map

"Actually there's 2 Brookhavens here" said her "One's a Hospital and the other is a Mental Asylum"

"I'll head to the hospital since the note says it" answered Jade "but both are in opposite sides of the town!"

"Then let's split" answered Cybil "I'll check the Alchemilla Hospital and you check Brookhaven, and if we found your friend, we'll use the town entrance where i found you as meeting point"

Jade didn't wanted to be alone again, but she would loose too much time by checking both hospitals, so she agreed.

"Fine" said the police officer as both girls walked outside the school through the backdoor "give me the half of the map where the Alchemilla Hospital is"

Jade cutted the map to half and she kept the one with the Brookhaven hospital location

"If you find monsters there" said Jade "Just run away"

"You too" said Cybil smiling "By the way" the police officer gave Jade a gun and a pair of reloads "You're authorized to shoot whatever tries to kill you, i don't think you can defeat that pyramid headed monster with a pipe"

"Thanks" said Jade "Well then... good luck"

Each girl walked towards a different direction into the mist, Jade hoped she found Cat before the Pyramid head or any monsters, and that Cybil would be allright, then she started to check the map and headed towards Brookhaven...

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SO FAR, THANKS FOR READING**

**REVIEWS ACCEPTED AND APPRECIATED**


	7. Chapter 7: Alessa's Story

**HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER AT LAST, I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS STORY SO FAR, IF YOU HAVE ANY DOUBTS ASK ME ;)**

_**Chapter 7: Alessa's Story**_

Jade was standing next to the sign which read '_Brookhaven Hospital_' she took a few hours to arrive, but by then she realized the day and night weren't controlled by time, it was always day until '_the otherworld_' appeared (it was always night then).  
The building was pretty big and it should have been really majestic during it's better years.  
The pale girl entered the main lobby, holding her steel pipe (she didn't wanted to waste the bullets of the gun, and the pipe was useful so far) the hospital, as she expected was all messed up and covered with dust and ashes and pretty dark.  
She turned her flashlight on and started looking around, and calling the redhead carefully. She found a map of the hospital, and just by looking at it she knew she'll spend a really long time, the hospital had 4 different wings and 4 floors, according to the map  
she was on the 2nd floor, Jade looked all the map, and she realized a little black mark on the last room of the 1st floor, it was a black circle with the words '_Core of darkness_'.  
That was a different letter than the one of the bloody scribbles, but Jade didn't had any other clues, and since the misterious scribbles helped her in the past, she decided to go straight to that room, but there was a problem, the stairs were blocked by a big pile  
of remains and she doubted the elevetor would work.  
She walked slowly towards it and saw a little sign, it has the same letter as the scribble in the map '_This elevator will work only if the dark one wants it_' Jade pressed the buttons and it actually worked (either if it was for '_The Dark one_' or not)  
As soon as she got inside, the elevator fell at full speed, but it just kept going and going, like if the 1st floor was actually a few miles under the ground, and as sudden as it started to fall, it stopped.  
As the elevator doors opened, Jade turned on her flashlight, what she looked was that the walls were a mix between the normal world and the _otherworld_: they were made of wood and concrete, but it was somehow rusted and bloody, stretchers and  
wheelchairs were all over the hallway and the doors of the rooms where gone.

Jade walked slowly through the hallways, it seemed like a labyrint but it was only one way to follow since most of the ways were blocked by grating.  
She walked for at least 20 minutes, following the traced way for her (or at least she felt that way), and finally she found a wooden door at the end of a specially dark hallway, but something was between Jade and the door:  
Nurses... nurses wearing low-cut blouses with the first several buttons undone to display their cleavage, short skirts and heels, their skin was greyish pink and covered with dirt and blood and their faces were deformed and twisted and they had no hair.  
They were huddled in a group, frozen in place in bent and strange positions, each clutching a weapon, such as a pipe or knife.

As soon as Jade shone the flashlight towards them, they started twitching and stomping, forming rows facing her, as if in an army.  
They began to shuffle toward her, bending backwards and sideways, making sickly crackling sounds combined with moanings as they move.  
Their movements were rigid and almost mechanical, with short, sharp intervals in between each movement.  
Jade didn't moved but she had a really crazy idea, she turned the flashlight off, the nurses frozen as soon as the light dissapeared

"So the light attracts them" whispered Jade, the nearest nurses twitched their heads towards her, the sound attracted them too.

Jade slowly walked towards them sneaking through the group of creatures, as silently as she could, one blade-wielding nurse lashed out, barely missing Jade and cutting the throat of a nurse nearby.  
The nurse continued to turn in circles, slashing blindly and violently, taking out other nurses around her. Jade, in the ensuing havoc, took the chance to escape, leaving her light switched on upon the ground to divert the creatures' attention.  
As the nurses gathered around the flashlight, Jade opened the only door she found.

Inside there was a really creaky room, the wood looked decaying and you could see the pipes in some parts, there was nothing but a little desk, a chair and a stretcher covered with old curtains, Jade could see through them that a person was lying there.  
Suddenly something moved and Jade took her gun out, it was another nurse, but this one was different, she had a red sweater above the nurse attire, her skin had a normal color and she was way cleaner than the other nurses (except for a few blood drops), besides she had long blonde hair.  
As Jade pointed at her she walked towards the desk, covering her face and snivelng.

"Don't worry" said someone behind Jade "She won't hurt you"

The pale girl turned around quickly, the little girl with blue dress she has been chasing was standing there, smiling shadly, she had long, black messy hair, her skin was even paler than Jade's and it was covered with dirt and blood.

"You're that girl... Alessa, right?" said Jade surprised "Alessa Gillespie?"

"You can say so" answered her

"What do you mean?" asked the goth girl confused

"I am Alessa" said her and then she slowly pointed at the person who was lying in the stretcher "And she is Alessa too"

"So... you're both Alessa" said Jade kinda unconvinced

"You can say i'm Dark Alessa. Let me tell you a story so you can understand it better" said the girl smiling "A long, long time ago, a baby girl was born with special powers, she wasn't like the other children, she had special abilities, she could make things move by only thinking it.  
Obviously the boys and girls of the town started to call her _Witch_" Jade remembered the lonely desk at the school "they teased her and made fun of her, but the children wasn't the worst part, do you remember that hanged man at the school?"

"How could i forget it?" said Jade with irony

"He made something horrible to Alessa and payed for it" said the girl smiling evily "but not even him was the worst part, there were 2 kinds of persons in Silent Hill: the ones that thought Alessa was the incarnation of the sin, and the ones that thought she was the mother of a god they workshiped, either way, they needed Alessa to die in order to accomplish their purposes.  
Sadly for Alessa, the ones that thought she was the sin found her first and tricked her mother to _Purify_ her"

"And what did they do?" asked the pale girl intrigued

"They said the only way to exterminate the demon inside her was burning the girl so the monster returned to the flames it came from" said The girl as Jade gasped "And they did it, they burned Alessa, thinking they were killing the demon inside her, but instead of that, they awoke it, using her powers, Alessa broke free and she survived the _Purification_ but she was in a really bad shape, she was barely alive, really damaged and scared, every day was a struggle for her. Do you know what happens when you're hurt and scared for so long?, the fear and pain turn to hate and the hate starts to change the world.  
Alessa was so frail that she decided to divide the only undamaged thing she has: her soul, she splitted it into 2 parts, that's when i appeared, i told her i'll sink everyone who hurted her into her darkest nightmare, and that they will suffer as much as they made her suffer, I am the dark part of Alessa, the one that contains the pain, spite, anger, agony and hatred, but i wasn't the only  
part that was created that day, Alessa poured all her happiness and love into one little baby child, who was taken away from the town by me, so she could live the happy live Alessa never could"

The truth shaked Jade like a lightning bolt, it was so obvious and so weird at the same time

"...Cat!" said her surprised

"Exactly" said the little girl smiling "We're both part of the same person" she pointed at the older Alessa on the stretcher

"And where is she?" asked Jade worried

"She was at the Alchemilla hospital" answered Dark Alessa "but your friend cop won't save her"

"What do you mean?!" asked the pale girl completly worried

"Remember those 2 kinds persons i talked you before?" asked the little girl "they're still here, trying to find a way to destroy me and be free, but they can only destroy me if Alessa is complete, so they need your friend, she'll be in danger no matter who finds her first"

"If you created this nightmare..." said Jade thinkful "Why don't you get rid of them all"

"Their blind faith prevents me to do it directly" answered Dark Alessa smiling bitterly "But with your help i can get rid of one of the 2 kinds, whichever you choose"

"What do you want?" asked Jade a little confused but decided

"All we ask is for satisfaction" said Dark Alessa pointing at the older one

"Satisfaction?" repeated Jade

"Revenge" answered her smiling evily

"Just exterminate the one's who are threatening Cat the most" said Jade desperatly "and you can do whatever you want with them"

"Finally it will be the end of their days, and i'll be the reaper" said Dark Alessa grinning shadly, then she raised her hands and hugged Jade, the girl was really cold like if she was a living ice statue, and Jade could feel her melting and getting inside of her body  
Jade shivered as the little girl dissapeared inside of her, and then started walking, controlled by Alessa, she headed towards the red nurse and she put her hand on the nurse shoulder, she turned around and Jade wanted to scream, but Alessa didn't let her:  
The beautiful face of the nurse was eclipsed by her scarred eyes, covered with blood and burned, she cryed louder when Jade saw her eyes and tryied to cover her face again, but Jade took her hands and looked her into those dead eyes, smiling.

"You've accomplished your purpose" said Jade With both her voice and Alessa's "You can rest now, thank you Lisa"

The nurse smiled as her eyes slowly went back to normal, the blood dissapeared and Jade could see her real face, peacefuly smiling as she dissapeared in a cloud of mist.

"And now" said her again with both voices, she closed her eyes and saw Cat and Cybil being trapped by a horde of persons "So Christabella found them first" said her and for some reason she felt really happy and excited "Now i will _purify_ her and all her followers"

Jade's body walked towards the door, the nurses that tried to attack her as she passed by crumbled into ashes when they touched her, she got out of the hospital and allowed Alessa to control her direction...

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS STORY SO FAR, THANKS FOR READING :D**

**REVIEWS WELCOMED AND ACCEPTED**


	8. Chapter 8: Satisfaction and Deception

**SURPRISE, A NEW CHAPTER ALREADY XD! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY BE A LITTLE BLOODY AND DISTURBING IN SOME PARTS, READ IT AT YOUR OWN WILL**

**Enjoy :3**

_**Chapter 8: Satisfaction and Deception**_

Jade walked through all Sillent Hill controlled by Alessa, all the monsters on her way were slaughtered by the Pyramid Head.

"Don't Worry" explained dark Alessa's voice on Jade's head as the monster appeared walking next to Jade "He won't hurt you, he's Alessa's guardian, that's why he stopped his attack at the school when he listened you wanted to save Cat, she's a part of Alessa after all"

Jade was still worried at the monster, she was thinking that she wasn't a part of Alessa, What if he attacked her after dark Alessa was gone?  
Jades worries dissapeared when they arrived to a small cementery with a church on a small hill, the monster howled with a metallic screech and he walked away, carring his great knife like if it got even heavier all of sudden.

"As you can see" said Alessa bitterly "Christabella's _blind faith_ prevent's everything i created to get close to the church, but using your body as protection, i'll be able to penetrate her last sanctuary, but for this i'll need you to go inside by your own will"

Jade felt like if she was freed from a really tight rope and she could control her body again, she blinked several times and waved her head, it was like waking up after a long nap.

"And what will happen once i go inside the church?" asked Jade looking up

"If i know Christabella right," answered Alessa's voice inside her head "she'll try to get rid of you" Jade stopped like if she crashed with an invisible wall

"Wait, what?!" said her scared

"Don't worry" said Alessa's voice "I control everything that happens here on Silent Hill, i won't allow you to die"

"But i thought you couldn't control anything inside the church" said Jade still not moving

"When i'm outside i cannot" answered Alessa "Once i'm inside, i can do whatever i want, trust me"

Jade doubted a little, but since she hasn't another choice to save Cat, she started walking towards the wooden doors, thinking that it was alright to die if Cat was safe.  
She pushed the doors with all her strenght, she felt an electric discharge running through her arms as she touched them and they opened wide like if a truck just hitted them.

A giant painting of a woman being burned alive dominated the far wall and reached from the second floor down the bottom of the first, The second floor consisted of a small balcony area with an abandoned organ and two balconies.  
There was a long row of candle-lit pews leading up to a circular area with a bonfire, and at least 30 shabby looking persons were around it as someone was being burned, Jade thought the worst, but when she listened Cat's voice saying her name, she sighed relieved.  
When Jade opened the door, all the faces turned to her in surprise and fear, Jade slowly walked towards the bonfire, and when she was close enough she managed to see a blue police shirt between the flames.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" screamed her in anger staring at Cybil's burning body "WHY DID YOU DID THIS TO HER!?"

Nobody answered, all the people started whispering between them, and then started moving away as a middle-aged woman walked to her, she was wearing large light purple robes with golden linings over a long blue dress, she had long curly and bushy brown hair and a weird smile on her face.

"Welcome to our church" said her with a silky voice and rasing her hands "I am Christabella, Who would you be?"

"My name's Jade West!" answered the pale girl valianlty "And i came here to save her" added her, pointing Cat

"Then you're friends with the evil one!" sneered her and talked to everyone else "She's a Witch, a friend of the sin incarnated! she shall burn in the fire she came from!"

The people started talking loudly in an affirmative tone, but Jade didn't walked back

"That's your answer for everything, right?" said Jade walking slowly towards her as the people walked back, including Christabella "Burning everything you don't understand! Burning everything you can't control, like you did with Alessa!"

Christabella got even paler than Jade, she was so shocked that she even stopped walking, and opened her eyes and mouth wide

"Who... Who told you about... her?!" said Christabella with a weak voice

"She did" answered Jade "Alessa herself, i just came back from the place you call _the core of darkness_ and Alessa explaned me everything you did!"

"ONLY SOMEONE AS EVIL AS ALESSA CAN COME BACK FROM _THE CORE OF DARKNESS_!" Yelled Christabella desperatly "I MUST DESTROY OF YOU BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

And suddenly she took a dagger from her robe's sleeve and stabbed Jade's chest, she was surprised by it so she couldn't avoid it, the only thing she could listen was Cat's desperate scream.  
Jade felt a little pain on the chest for a few moments, then Alessa took control of her body again, she slowly walked towards the bonfire, and when she touched it, a black liquid that looked like blood started to come out of her chest's cut without stopping,  
Christabella smiled for a second, but then Jade started laughing with both her voice and Alessa's, it was a cold, creepy laugh.

"You haven't changed Christabella" said Jade with both voices "you're the same scaredy woman from 16 years ago, and you just made the same mistake"

Christabella's dagger fell on the ground as the walls became rusty bloody grating and the bonfire crumbled down as the circular part turned into a gigantic hole, the black liquid stopped flowing from Jade's cut and it closed completly.

"You... you brought the evil one to our sanctuary..." muttered Christabella with a panic tone on her voice and walking back

"If you think about it" answered Jade standing up "you created her"

From the recently created the hole, the strecher that was in the room of Brookhaven's hospital raised with a column of interlaced barbed wires, the older Alessa was attached to the stretcher with 3 brown leather belts, her skin was really pink as result of the burns, she was covered with bloody and dusty bandages, she had no hair and her nose was almost completly gone, her dark brown eyes where the only thing that moved, sparkling with excitment.  
Barbed wires extended through all the church like tentacles from behind the stretcher, blocking the main door and trapping everyone inside, as 4 wires trapped Christabella's ankles and wrists and elevated her screaming in pain, Dark Alessa appeared from the hole and stared at the woman with a really terrifying smile.  
Jade ran towards Cat, who was tied up in some sort of gigantic wooden stake in the second floor, she listened Christabella's screams of agony and she couldn't stop looking towards her, the wires were pulling into 2 different directions and suddenly she teared up vertically into half, as the blood of the woman fell on the floor, Dark Alessa was hopping around and giggling as if she was playing in the rain.  
Jade waved her head violently to snap out of the surprise and arrived to untie Cat who had her eyes firmly shut.

"Are you allright?" asked Jade hugging her

"Now i am" answered the redhead surprised

"Let's get out of here" said Jade with a sudden harsh tone

As the barbed wires obliterated everyone else inside the church (except the 2 girls), Cat and Jade ran towards the wooden door, but suddenly, a wire (a part without barbs) trapped Cat's leg

"I'm sorry" said Alessa grinning shadly and looking at the girls "But i cannot allow you to leave"

"You little brat!" said Jade trying to get Cat free, but the harder she fought the tighter the wire got "I helped you!"

"I cannot allow her to leave" answered Alessa without stop smiling and pointing Cat "She's the other half of..."

But Cat didn't knew of what she was the other half, Jade tackled the little girl, the wire around Cat's leg dissapeared, along with all others, Alessa fell into the hole she came from, as well as the older Alessa in the stretcher sank into it too, the floor closed, the walls of the church went back to normal and the light reappeared.

"Thanks Jade" said Cat holding her leg, her pants ripped from where the wire was and a red circle was marked on her leg "I thought she was helping us"

"Me too, but it seems she wasn't" said Jade looking around at the mess of flesh and blood on the church's floor, walls and even in the cieling and the metallic smell of blood made her get dizzy, it was disgusting and disturbing, and she would feel sorry for the people  
if they didn't tried to kill them "anyways, i think we should leave this place at once"

"You can say that again" said the redhead smiling "Let's get out of here, i cannot take the blood smell another second"

"Too bad Cybil died" said Jade walking outside the church, looking everywhere and making sure that nobody (or _nothing_) was around "She was a really nice person"

"I know" said Cat sadly "They burned her because she wanted to help me"

"And she had the other half of the map" said Jade

"That's so cruel!" said Cat "You're caring more for a half of paper than a person! Besides, i have the other half!"

"Really?" asked Jade between ashamed and surprised "How?!"

"Well, Cybil gave it to me when they found us" said her pointing the church "She took care of me as much as she could, and when they tried to burn me, she offered to be burned first, that gave you time to arrive"

Jade sighed resigned, Cybil was a really brave and kind person under her tough face, she had a lot to thank her but she was too late, maybe if she didn't doubted at the church's entrance, she could save her.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, THANKS FOR READING :3**

**REVIEWS WELCOMED AND ACCEPTED**


	9. Chapter 9: Separation and Meeting

**NEW CHAPTER AT LAST :D, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! (SORRY IF IT IS A LITTLE SHORT)**

**BTW, I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THIS STORY, ONLY 4 MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE :D**

**ENJOY**

_**Chapter 9: Separation and Meeting**_

Jade buried Cybil's gun near the exit of the cementery as a Tribute to her memory, she knew it wasn't too much and that it was a waste of a perfect gun and the town wasn't safe to do such a waste,  
but she feelt like that was the least she could do for the cop that sacrified her life for them (besides, she still was keeping that steel pipe she found).

With the Map complete again, they headed towards the nearest exit of the town, which ironically was the one they came from.  
They decided to head over there, hoping that Alessa had her revenge and the way was normal again and they could start the car and leave and talking about Jade's experience on the town, but when they arrived to the car  
it didn't work, fact that didn't surprised them at all but made them feel a little dissapointed and annoyed.

"Now What?" asked Cat looking through the windshield, she wished so badly she could stay there, inside the car, safe.

"I Guess we'll have to stick to our first plan and find another way out Silent Hill" said Jade resigned "but if you want, we can rest a little before keep going, if i was you, i would want a rest after all that happened to me"

"I do need a rest" said the redhead with a shy smile "and i won't have to worry about nightmares, since we're already inside one"

"Yeah" said Jade thinkful, laying down on the front seats as Cat layed down on the back ones "We're alredy inside one..."

The girls fell asleep almost immediatly, Cat was having a nice dream, they were back to California and all their friends welcomed them with a surprise party, but it didn't lasted too much, because Jade woke her up all of sudden.

"Cat!" said her whispering "There's... something outside the car, i'll distract them, you stay here, don't move a muscle and stay quiet" then she gave Cat her steel pipe, the lamp she picked up in the hospital before leaving and the other half of map "just in case i don't come back, look for the nearest exit and leave"

"But what about you?! " said Cat really nervous and scared

"I'll be alright" said Jade with a shady smile "You just leave and i'll... Catch you up later..."

"But i can't do this alone!" replied the redhead terrified

"I know you can" said Jade with a smile "I'm sure you're braver than you think, all you have to do is never give up, ok?"

"Kay kay" said Cat still a little unconvinced, and before she could say anything else, Jade said 'Good bye, Cat' and ran out the car, screaming 'Hey!, come and get me!', Cat listened Jade rushing towards the city and at least 10 or 15 people (or at least that's what Cat hoped) chasing her,  
Cat raised her head enough to look through the windshield and she saw her friend loosing in the mist, chased by persons wearing black clothes.  
She remained a few more minutes laying in the backseat of the car, looking at the roof and thinking about Jade, she regreted asking Jade to take her there, it was her fault she was in danger.  
Even when Jade said she'll catch her up later, Cat didn't wanted to leave the town without Jade, but by then she couldn't know if Jade was caught or not or where did the persons took her if that was the case.  
She stared at the map for a while, looking the places that sounded _important_, but she realized that everything was already been visited: Jade told her she went to the School and the Brookhaven hospital, she was at Alchemilla hospital before Cybil found her and both her and Jade left the church  
a few hours back, there was only 2 places that neither Cat or Jade visited: The Brookhaven asylum, and the Lakeside amusement park.

Cat was about to start her way towards the city, still not decided where to go, when she listened steps outside the car, she felt relieved thinking that Jade came back, but then a voice she didn't knew talked

"I know you're there" said a male voice calmly "Would you please come out? I swear i won't hurt you, if you don't come out, i'll just leave, but i think i have some things and information that may help you and your friend"

Cat didn't knew what to do, she wanted to obey Jade's orders, but by the other hand she didn't wanted to be all alone, besides, he said he may help Jade and her, but it may be a lie.  
Slowly, she stood up and went out of the car, raising the steel pipe with shaky hands both because she was scared and the pipe was too heavy for her.  
She saw a young man with shoulder-lenght, curly brown hair standing in the middle of the road, when she came out, he smiled and walked towards her.

"Do...Don't move!" said Cat with the pipe shaking as much as her voice "I...If you get close, i'll hi... hit you with my pipe!"

"Okay..." said him raising his hands and stopping "I won't get closer, but can i talk to you?"

"Su...Sure" said Cat still trembling "But if yo... you get closer..."

"I won't, i promise" said him smiling "My name is Vincent"

"I... I am Cat" answered the redhead

"I know who you are" said Vincent "And you shouldn't came here"

"I Know!" said Cat a little annoyed "Don't Judge me!"

"I'm not Judging you" said Vincent waving his head and smiling "all i want is to help you get out of here"

"Ho... How?" asked Cat still unconvinced

"Well, i can talk you about the persons who captured your friend" said Vincent "and where you can find them"

"Te... Tell me" said Cat

"Well, they're called _The Order_, their leader is a woman called Claudia Wolf" said Vincent still smiling "Their mission is to make their _god_ to be born, but the only person who can _breed_ the god, it's... you in some way,  
so they caught your friend so you show up and save her, and then Capture you and make you breed the god"

"Yo...You mean... _the god_?" asked Cat confused

"If you're talking about the Christian god, then the answer is a no" said Vincent peacefully "The order has their own god, maybe that's why they're still trapped here, well, that and... _her_ will

"And how can i save both Jade and myself?" asked Cat a little shocked

Vincent took something from his pocket and threw it to Cat who catched it, it was some sort of circular medallion with a weird symbol on it, it had a lot of strange simbols around and a triangle in the center.

"What is this?" asked Cat confused

"That's the half of the seal of Metatron" answered Vincent "You'll have to find the other half in order to save both your friend and yourself, because it will stop the order's god to be born, or even bred, besides, it can destroy the order completly"

"How?" asked Cat staring at the symbol

"Showing the true nature of the things" said Vincent mysteriously "if it's complete, and if _she_ didn't that before of course"

"I don't get it" said Cat honestly, wondering what was _the true nature of the things_ and who was _she_

"Just find the other half" said Vincent "and when everything comes to an end, the seal will act by itself" then he started walking towards the town

"Wait!" screamed Cat "Where do i find the other half?!"

"In the Brookhaven asylum" said Vincent without stopping "Look for Leonard Wolf, and when you have the other half head towards the Lakeside amusement park, ok?"

"Why to the amusement park?!" screamed Cat walking towards him

"The Order's hideout is underneat it" said Vincent's far voice "Just look for the Carousel"

Cat shivered at the mention of the carousel, but she couldn't remember why

"And where are you going?" said Cat stopping

"I'll lie to the order that i didn't found you" said him naturally "that way you can do this without too much distractions, but you'll still have to take care of the monsters!"

"And why don't you come with me?" said the redhead scared at the mention of the monsters, but Vincent laughed kinda bitterly

"They'd kill me if i do that" said him dryly "but now that i think about it, _she'll_ do it too"

Vincent dissapeared on the mist and Cat was standing just next to the car, scared but decided, she won't leave Silent hill without her friend, so she stared at the map and looked for the asylum, when she found it, she started her way to it, thinking she'll do her best to  
save Jade as she did the best to save her, even risking her life, just like Cybil...

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED SO FAR, THANKS FOR READING ;)**

**REVIEWS ACCEPTED AND APPRECIATED**


	10. Chapter 10: Brookhaven Asylum

**NEW CHAPTER, WE'RE ALMOST DONE WITH THE STORY, ONLY 3 MORE CHAPTERS BESIDES THIS ONE :D**

**ENJOY**

_**Chapter 10: Brookheaven Asylum.**_

Cat was walking through the abandoned streets of silent hill, following both the map and Vincent instructuions, to arrive Brookheaven Asylum, luckly for her, no monsters were around, but she still felt kinda scared, the loneliness was never for her, she hated to be alone and she was making a great effort to keep searching the Asylum and find a way to save Jade.  
The silence of the city was unbearable, but by the other hand, it was good because that meanth there was no monsters around.  
After a few hours, she managed to arrive the Asylum, the creaky old bulding looked more like a prison.  
Shaking like she never did in her life, and making the biggest effort ever to not faint, the redhead walked inside the building, which was completly dark and creepy.  
she found a map of the rooms on the main lobby, but she started searching in the patients files for Leonard wolf as Vincent told him.  
She startled with every sound and she was sweating coldly, finally, after what she thought it was an eternity, she found the file of Leonard wolf, according to it, she would have to go to the  
3rd floor to the 312 room, so she took the dusty key for that room and rushed towards it.  
Cat's steps resonated in the silence of the place, but when she arrived to the floor she was supposed to go, she could listen pain and agony screams coming from each door, she rushed towards the 312 room  
Opening it with the key she got and then she slowly walked inside.  
The darkness inside was so thick that not even Cat's flashlight could get through it, at first sight, the room was empty, but Cat could listen chains moving in the dark, and them someone talked

"Who's there" said a male damaged voice

"M...My... My name is Cat" said the girl trembling uncontrolably

"And what are you doing here?" asked the man

"I'm loo... looking for Leonard Wolf" answered Cat carefully

"Well, you found me" answered the man laughing a little creepily "How can i Help you if i'm here trapped into total darkness miss Cat?"

"I understand you may know something about this" said Cat taking out the seal

"By total darkness i don't only mean the one that's surrounding us," said Leonard "i mean i'm blind, so i cannot see what you're holding, but thinking it best i won't be able to see in this darkness, even if i wasn't"

"Well," said Cat "It's the half of the seal of metamorph or something like that"

"Ah!" said the man and Cat could listen him moving through the darkness "The seal of Metatron, How did you got that?"

"A guy named Vincent gave it to me" answered Cat

"And what would you want to do with the Seal of Metatron?" asked Leonard, his voice was getting closer and closer to Cat "Are you with Claudia?

"Claudia?" asked Cat confused "You mean the order's leader?"

"That's the only Claudia left in Silent Hill" answered the man "but you haven't answered my question, are you with her or not?"

"Of course not!" said Cat " i wanted the seal because according to Vincent, that's the only way i can save my friend"

"Why would you need the seal of Metatron to face the order?" asked Leonard

"I don't know" said Cat "Vincent said something about a god and that they wanted me to breed it..."

"That's ridiculous!" said Leonard "only Alessa could bear the god, but you saw what happened"

"Do you have the other half or not?" asked Cat loosing her patience, suddenly the man snatched the half of the seal from Cat's hands "Hey!, i thought you said you where blind!"

"I am" said the man with creepy voice "But my ear is excelent, and by the way, i indeed have the other half"

The darkness around Cat started to dissipate as a red light appeared in front of her, a humaniod figure appeared from it, it was at least twice as big as a normal man, with white skin, big claws and a deformed face,  
the red sphere was in the center of its chest: it was the complete seal of Metatron, glowing with a red light.

Cat didn't fainted, but she was paralized at the sight of the monster, who took her from the waist and started walking towards the door.

"NOW I'LL GET MY REVENGE FROM CLAUDIA FOR LOCKING ME HERE!" said the monster with a really low pitched voice.

"help... me..." said Cat with weak voice "Some...body... Jade... i... tried..." Cat's sight was getting blurrier, she was about to faint, when something made her open her eyes, the monster who was carrying her roared as a metallic screech  
was listened in the end of the hallway, another monster was heading towards them: The Pyramid Head, Leonard Left Cat in the floor and rushed towards it, slashing his chest over and over, but the monster wasn't being hurt at all, he limited  
to slash with his great knife and cutted Leonard from his waist, he melted into a pond of green liquid as the Pyramid Head walked down the hallways and banished in the darkness.  
Cat was still laying in the floor, looking at the place where Leonard was and the place where Pyramid head banished, then she looked at the medallion Leonard left, it was the complete seal of Metatron.  
The girl took it carefully and she was about to get out of that place, when she listened steps, fearing that Leonard was back, she squealed and ran to hide between a pair of columns.  
2 persons dressed in black clothes and wearing gas mask were carrying a stretcher, and Vincent was in it, unconcious, Cat again shruddered at the sight of them but she still didn't understand why she shruddered, it was like an old bad memory.

"So Claudia sent him to be _cured_?" asked one of the figures they seemed to be human

"Exactly" said another "if he keeps like this, he'll end like Leonard"

"And what _Cure_ Did Clauda asked?" said the first figure

"She sent him to the nurses" answered the second shivering "I hope they stand still until we leave him"

Then they opened a secret door on the Wall and dissapeared in the darkness, Cat didn't knew what to do, she wanted to leave the place at once, but Vincent helped her to find the seal (even when a monster tried to kill her), Cat slowly came out of her  
hideout and entered the secret door, a voice deep inside on Cat's head (that sounded a lot like Jade's) said _Oh Cat, why is your heart so big?!_

She slowly wandered through a labyrint, until she listened screams, by now, she knew the screams would lead her to what she was looking for.  
The door from where the screams where coming was covered of blood, she slowly opened just to find out that both black dressed persons where slaughtered by the creepiest nurses she ever saw, she was afraid of the hospitals and stuff like that already  
so the twisted faces and blood-covered attires made her freeze, but the nurses where frozen to, Cat looked at the center of the room, Vincent was in the stretcher, his eyes were wide open, but he wasn't moving at all, only breathing a little harshly

"Vin..." started to say Cat, but the nurses twitched her head towards it and she slapped her hand on the mouth, the nurses frozen again, she walked slowly and quietly towards Vincent, and managed to set him free since he was attached to the stretcher  
then both walked towards the door slowly and managed to get out without disturbing the nurses.

"Thank you" said him still breathing harshly

"Hey, you helped me to get the medallion" said Cat showing it to him

"And where's Leonard?" asked Vincent as both walked towards the exit

"He was killed by the Pyramid Head monster" said Cat shruddering "But Leonard turned into a monster too before it died"

"I see..." said him thinkful "Well, the case is that you'll only have to head to the amusement park now"

"Now you can come with me" said Cat smiling as they left the building "The order thinks that those creepy nurses are _curing you_"

Vincent smiled

"I guess you're right" said him "Let's..."

Suddenly, the sound of the sirens resonated in all the city, the darkess fell over them as the floor and walls burned, to leave the bloody grating.

"What's going on?!" screamed Cat nervous, that looked pretty familiar for her

"The darkness took the town" said Vincent misteriously "The order will find you if we don't hurry, come on!, i'll take you to the amusement park!"

"Wait!" said Cat running behind the boy "Don't you want to see the map first?"

"I was born here in Silent Hill" answered him without stopping "and i've been trapped for a long time here, so i know this town like the palm of my hand"

And so, both Cat and Vincent rushed to the amusement park to save Jade, armed with the seal of Metatron, which Cat still didn't understand too much, but if that would save her and Jade, it was okay.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SO FAR, WE'RE ALMOST DONE :D**

**REVIEWS ACCEPTED AND APPRECIATED**


	11. Chapter 11: The Other Half

**NEW EPISODE, ENJOY :D, WE'RE ALMOST DONE, ONLY 2 CHAPTERS AFTER THIS :3**

**_Chapter 11: The Other Half_**

Cat and Vincent where running at full speed towards the amusement park to save Jade, the town was covered by the darkness and the monsters where swarming all over the place,  
the redhead gave vincent the steel pipe because it was too heavy for her and because he was pretty good at taking down monsters with it.  
Everything around Cat made her fell uneasy, like if she already lived all that things in a distant past.  
After a few hours they managed to see the park in the far, again, Cat shruddered at it's sight, but she just ignored it since it happened really often lately.

"Finally we're here!" gasped Cat a little relieved "I never thought i'll be able to make it this far!"

"Well, it was obvious" said Vincent smiling "you're the half of..." but yet again. Cat didn't knew what she was the half of, because Vincent dragged her to a near alley, Several people with black clothes and gas  
masks were standing near the entrance "Damn it" said him "They knew you would come here"

"Who?" said Cat confused

"The order soldiers" answered Vincent pointing the masked people with his head "They follow Claudia's orders, she knew you'll come here one day"

"And now what we're going to do?!" asked the redhead a little scared "If they trap us i won't be able to save Jade!"

Vincent didn't answered right away, he was thinkfully staring at the entrance, then he smiled a little bitterly and looked at Cat resigned, the girl knew what would happen...

"I guess i have no choice" said him with a weak smile "i'll distract them"

"But what if you get caught?!" said Cat worried, she didn't wanted Vincent to have the same luck as Cybil

"Then something terrible will happen to me" said him smiling naturally "But at least i helped you to defeat the order, besides, who would you preffer to save?, that friend you know from a few years or a completly stranger you met on a cursed town?"

"My friend" answered her a little ashamed "But isn't there another way to save us all?"

"I'm afraid it isn't" said Vincent nodding firmly "besides, if you vanish the order, i will dissapear too, so basically you can say i'm dead already, what's the point of saving me?"

"...Kay kay" said Cat sadly since she couldn't find another way to save him

"Well" said Vincent shaking a little "I will catch their attention, when i'm far enough, rush towards the carousel, it'll take you to the order's _sanctuary_"

Cat agreed still depressed, Vincent put his hand on the girl's shoulder and smiled

"It was a pleasure to meet you Cat" said him "Now i know everyone without exception has a good side, even _her_"

And, before Cat could say anything else, he rushed out the alley screaming to catch the masked people attention, Cat saw him rushing towards the streets as all the people chased him, she waited a few more seconds and then she came out of the alley  
and rushed towards the amusement park entrance, she didn't stop to see if someone was chasing her or to contemplate the park, all she had in mind was to arrive to the carousel and save Jade, again an uneasy sensation assaulted her mind and suddenly, everything made sense...  
Everything what happened to her in the last few minutes was exactly as in the nightmare that took her there: the persons with gas masks, the town getting darker, the carousel, everything.  
When she realized that, she turned around and she was actually being chased by several people with gas masks, but she didn't stopped, she arrived the carousel and she climbed it as the people with the gas masks gathered around, then she knew what would happen next and she shivered.  
The horses of the carousel were replaced by hanging, alive decaying bodies, and as soon as Cat stepped on it, it started spinning and the ring of fire covered the masked persons, as the carousel went faster, the redhead tried to get off because she knew what would happen next, but she had no escape,  
she couldn't go through the flames around her, she'll have to stay and fight that shadow from her darkest nightmare.

Cat stood still, waiting for the shadow to appear and shivering every often, and then, from between the 2 nearest hanging bodies, the shadow raised from a black hole on the ground, but this time it wasn't undefined as in her nightmare, it had a shape... a known shape: a little girl with blue dress and long, messy black hair,  
her pale face was covered with dirt and blood, Alessa was standing there with her usual shady smile, but then her image suddenly dissorted and it transformed: it was an exact copy of Cat, even her clothes, but her clothes were covered with stain and blood  
besides, Alessa's skin was completly white, her lips and hair were deep black and her eyes were really dark brown and didn't had that glow from Cat's rich brown eyes, they were empty and cold.

"Alessa..." said Cat gasping

"My daughter, sister and self" said her with Cat's voice, but Alessa's sounded low pitched, deeper and kinda demonic

"What?!" said Cat really confused "So i was... your other half?" Alessa agreed slowly without stop grinning

"Why do you think that Pyramid head saved you from Leonard?" asked the girl "He's our guardian, that's why he appeared when you asked for help"

"So..." said the redhead stil confused "I used to be inside Alessa?" Alessa agreed smiling

"I gave you life, so you could live my dream" said her walking slowly towards Cat "You were the part of me that could be free of this pain, the part that could live and feel love! that girl, Jade, could explain it to you, if she wasn't caught"

"You mean..." said Cat forcing her brain to understand "You feel nothing?"

"NOTHING BUT HATE!" screamed Alessa angry

"They say" commented the redhead "you're evil"

"They are right" answered her smiling shadly as usual

"So you created this horrible dark version of the town to get revenge from all those who hurted you?" Asked the redhead, suddenly it was like if some memories that wasn't hers popped inside her head

"Exactly, I'm Dark Alessa after all" said Alessa grinning evily "They threw me into this nightmare, now I am theirs!"

"You know what?" said Cat a little annoyed and angry for the first time in a really long time "I'm really sorry about what happened to you, but it wasn't my fault and i have to save My friend"

"She's not my friend!" said Alessa "Or yours, And sacrifices have to be made..."

"GO TO HELL!" Screamed Cat with anger, like if that was the worst thing she could ever say, Alessa laughed bitterly and raised her hands

"Can't you see...?" said her looking around with a shady grin "We're already here... and you're not welcome, Do you think i won't destroy you?"

"How can you?" said Cat worried "i'm you!"

"So what?" said Alessa

Cat gasped because she knew Alessa would try to burn her, and then she did something really stupid or really brilliant, she ran towards Alessa and hugged her waist, Cat shivered as she felt she was hugging a living ice block  
Alessa was shocked, for a second she frozen, but then, she smiled bitterly

"I told you" said with her deep voice "i feel nothing such as love or compassion, just hate, this won't save you"

"Who says i'm hugging you because of that?" said Cat gripping as hard as she could from Alessa's ice cold waist "If you want to destroy me, we'll both be destroyed!"

"Clever girl" said Alessa smiling "But do you think...? What...? What's happening?!"

Alessa's white skin started to get the peach color from Cat's, as Cat's skin became grey and decaying, Alessa's eyes glowed as Cat's became darker and colder, Alessa's hair became velvet red as Cat's became bright black

"What are you doing?!" screamed Alessa with Cat's normal voice

"I'm getting my other half back before it consumes me!" answered Cat with the deep and low pitched voice "that way you can be happy and you will be able to feel, like me"

"How do you know i won't take over your mind?!" said Alessa a little scared, she was getting transparent and fusing with Cat

"Because i am you, and you are me" said Cat, her voice was going back to normal but it was still a little low pitched "nobody knows us better than ourselves. Come on Alessa, it's time to live your dream"

The carousel started spinning even faster and it sank into the ground, like a gigantic elevator, the ring of fire covered it for a second.  
Both Alessa and Cat screamed like if they were in pain, slowly, Alessa turned into a transparent shadow and fused with Cat, who shivered as the fusion was over, Cat felt like if something she always missed finally was inside her.

"Now i'll save Jade" said Cat to herself (or Alessa, she wasn't sure at all at that point), while looking at the seal, for some reason she felt braver than ever "She risked her life for me and i'll do the same for her, Besides, Vincent and Cybil sacrified theirs for me to have this chance and i won't fail them"

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SO FAR, WE'RE ALMOST DONE!, THANKS FOR READING**

**REVIEWS ACCEPTED AND APPRECIATED**


	12. Chapter 12: The Guardian's Final Task

**THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER :D, THE NEXT ONE'S THE "****_ENDING_****" TO CALL IT SOMEHOW, I HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THIS SO FAR :D**

**Chapter 12: The Guardian's Final Task.**

The carousel finally stopped, Cat was in front a dark tunnel, but she wasn't afraid of the darkness anymore, with Alessa inside her, she felt like if she could do anything without any risks, so she walked decided through the tunnel, ignoring all the sounds around her and focusing on the small dot of light at the other edge of it, Jade must be there, she had to be there... and she had to be alive, or else...

When finally Cat came out of the tunnel, she found herself into a place with a circular altar that looked kinda like the one on Christabella's church, in the center of it there was a woman, she had long really light (almost white) blonde hair and eyebrows, she was extremly pale and her big blue eyes gave her an eerie look, she was wearing and old fashioned long black dress.  
Behind the woman was a big faceless statue and tied from her wrists to the statue's arms was...

"Jade!" said the redhead relieved, the pale girl looked a little weak but fine.

"C...Cat!" said Jade weakly "What...? Why are you here... ?! i told you to... leave!"

"I couldn't left you here" said Cat smiling to her friend

"So you came" said the woman with a misterious voice "Welcome, Alessa"

"I am not Alessa!" said Cat "I am Catherina Valentine and i came to save my friend"

A surprised expression crossed the woman's face for a second

"Then if you're not Alessa" answered the woman walking towards her "You musn't know who am i or what's my duty"

"I actually do" said Cat "Vincent explained me everyhting, you're Claudia Wolf and you want me to '_breed your god_' since i'm the half of Alessa that survived

"I have to say that you've impressed me" said her "Your pureness was enough to hold all Alessa's hatred, and believe me when i say it was a lot... yet again, you could be Alessa and maybe you're just..."

"Believe me" said Cat with irony "if i was Alessa you would be dead already, i saw her a while ago"

"Well," said Claudia grinning "it doesn't matter too much now, you're here and that's all that i needed to breed the god and be free at last!"

"There's gonna be a problem with that" said Cat taking out the seal of Metatron as Claudia Gasped and walked back

"How could you know...?" said her

"Vincent Told me" said Cat smiling satisfied and a tingling sensation inside her told her that Alessa was enjoying too, suddenly Claudia fell down when she was close to Jade because the pale girl made her fall.

"What is it?" said Cat smiling "Why don't you want to touch the seal? it's pretty"

"Get that thing away from me!" said Claudia crawling

"Maybe you don't want us to see what you really are!" said Cat and suddenly her hair became bright black, Claudia's eyes where wide open

"A...Alessa?!" said both Claudia and Jade at the same time

"Exactly" said Cat's body to the woman "Now is the time for you to show what you really are, Claudia"

The woman's face became angry all of sudden, she stood up quickly and stared at Cat, then she talked

"I will show you what i am!" said her "I'm a missionary send to this corrupted town to make sure that god will be born!, and you won't stop me right now!" then she snatched the seal from Cat's hands, who recovered her velvet red hair and smiled, Claudia's skin and clothes began burning like the walls when the darkness covered the town, her skin became completly white, her long dress was replaced by blood-stained bandages which covered her chest and spreaded down to her knees, her arms became sharp blades, her face changed a lot: her nose was gone along with every single hair on it's head, her eyes dissapeared and her teeth were exposed, and finally 4 metallic disks appeared from behind her head and stuck on it, the monster screamed like a woman in pain and a ring of fire surrounded them all.

"So that's how a missionary looks for you huh?" asked Cat a little surprised of her own bravery

The monster screamed again and slashed towards Cat, who didn't moved, Jade screamed desperatly and closed her eyes...  
Jade listened how the missionary's blade clashed with something, she opened her eyes and she gasped: The pyramid head was standing behind Cat who wasn't scared at all, she was giggling as the gigantic knife of the monster blocked the missionary's  
blade, Pyramid head was nodding his big helmet sideways, like saying '_Don't touch her_'  
The monster Carefully took Cat behind him as the missionary screamed again, Cat rushed towards Jade as The Pyramid Head and The missionary started fighting ferociously.

"Jade!" said Cat freeing her "Oh, i'm so glad you're alright!"

"You should've left when you had the chance" said the pale girl

"I couldn't leave you here like this!" said Cat hugging her

"And now what we'll do?" asked Jade looking around, the fire ring around them was too big to cross it just like that

"We wait until He defeat's Claudia" answered Cat pointing at Pyramid head "the fire should dissapear when it happens"

"So... You know... everything?" said Jade a little surprised of Cat's reaction "About Alessa and you?"

"Yes" said Cat smiling "I was the good half of Alessa, but now we're one again"

"She's inside you?" asked Jade gasping

"Yup" answered the redhead not worried at all "But don't worry, i can control her, unless they try to burn me again, then she'll be unleashed, but, who would want to burn me anyways?" said her giggling innocently

Jade was just speechelss

"So you had a Dark side after all" said Jade with a shyly, she couldn't thing anything else to say

"The darkest of them all" giggled Cat with irony

A metallic screech suddenly made the girls jump, The blade of the missionary pierced the pyramid head's chest, and it was tearing it's helmet appart, Cat was really worried and Jade started to walk towards the flame wall.

"Come on, Pyramid head!" screamed Cat "I know you can do it! and Alessa too!"

The monster roared with his signature metallic screech, took the missionary and threw it into the flames, but the monster didn't burned at all, it jumped back towards Pyramid head, slashing it's chest over and over, but then, he hitted the missionary with the hilt of the gigantic knife, stunning it, and with a last horizontal slash, it beheaded the missionary, which crumbled into a pile of black ashes.

"Yay!" giggled Cat "You did it!" and then, for Jade's surprise, she ran towards the monster and hugged him "Come Jade, he won't hurt you"

Jade slowly walked towards them, staring at the monster's helmet with an uneasy expression, suddenly Cat's hair turned black, Jade stopped a little scared

"You've fulfilled your final purpose" said Cat/Alessa smiling to the Pyramid head "You can go now"

The pyramid head slowly started burning just like Claudia, he walked towards Jade, who started walking back

"He won't hurt you" said the girl "Trust me"

Jade stopped, making a great effort to stand still, the pyramid head raised his arm, Jade was trembling and expecting the worst, but the monster just put his gigantic white hand on the girl's shoulder, and then she listened a voice inside her head, it was a male voice combined with the characteristic metallic screeches of the Pyramid head:

"Now they'll be under your protection, please take care of them"

Jade agreed slowly as she never thought the monster could even talk, and then it turned to Cat/Alessa and waved his hand as it completly vanished in the air, the girl was smiling and crying, like if she just lost a really good friend,  
and suddenly all the darkness dissapeared, the town was back to normal, and the mist covered it, they were in the middle of an old and Creaky underground church and there wasn't any remais of either the dark world, Claudia or the Pyramid head.

**THE NEXT ONE IS THE LAST CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO MAKES IT THIS FAR**

**REVIEWS ACCEPTED AND APPRECIATED :D**


	13. Final Chapter: Leaving

THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER :D! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I DID :D I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO MAKES IT THIS FAR :D, ENJOY THE FINAL EPISODE :3

_**Final chapter: Leaving**_

Jade was still standing in the same spot, staring at Cat who still had bright black hair and an eerie smile on her face.

"Can i Talk to you?" asked the girl

"I guess" answered Jade "You're Alessa... right?" the girl agreed

"Indeed, And i wanted to apologize about what i've done in the past" said Alessa honestly "It's just that i had so many anger and hatred towards everyone here..."

"I could see that" said Jade ironically "Only someone so angry could slaughter a whole church full of persons"

"Yeah" said Alessa with a shy smile and blushing "Like i said i was out of control back then"

"And... you aren't anymore?" asked the pale girl

"Thanks to your friend, I'm not" said Her smiling "I am that Dark part you've always been looking for inside Cat"

"Well, who could've known that i would have to travel to a cursed town to find it?" said Jade with irony, Alessa laughed shyly "So..." added Jade with a way more serious tone "You'll be inside Cat... forever?"

"We are 2 halfs of the same person" answered her "So, yes, but don't worry, like i said before, I can control myself now, unless they try to burn me again, just like Cat said"

"So you control Cat now?" asked Jade a little scared, but Alessa nodded

"She controls me actually" said with a smile "Her kind heart and pureness were enough to dissipate all my hatred and spite, and now i can live my dream, like she said, i'll be able to feel love and happiness again"

"So she must be _extremly_ pure" said the pale girl kinda shocked

"Of course" said Alessa and her hair slowly started becoming red "I have to go now, please be a good guardian with us, and if we meet again, i hope it's because Cat wanted it, and not because i lost control again"

"Well... Bye, Alessa" said Jade a little stunned, the girl was waving her hand as her hair became velvet red again and a naive smile crossed her face.

"Yay!" said Cat giggling and hugging Jade "We won! We're free now!"

"I guess" said Jade smiling "Finally the Nightmare is over"

"Yup!" said Cat "Now we have to live our dreams!"

"By _we_ You mean..." started Jade

"I mean you and me" said Cat nodding, interpretating Jade's words correctly "Alessa is a part of me now, so if i live my dreams she'll live them too"

"And..." said Jade with her eyes wide open "How does it feel? having her inside you"

"We've always been the same person in some way" said Cat starting walking towards the carousel "So i feel the same as always, now i know i have a dark side and i feel like i can be angry or sad for a longer time, but i still don't want to"

Jade was completly stunned by the fact that Cat's natural Kindness and pureness was enough to contain the darkest side she ever met, a dark side strong enough to transform a whole town into a living hell, and she was glad that Cat wasn't  
easy to get angry, because if that would happen, California could be the next Silent Hill, now Jade knew it was her duty to keep her safe, not only for Cat's sake, but for all the people around her. But Cat didn't seemed to be aware that she was  
such a danger, because she was acting like she always did, jumping while walking and giggling every often, when they got to the carousel and it started to go up while spinning, Cat was enjoying the ride like if they were in any other park of the world.

As Jade and Cat headed towards the exit of the town where the car was, Jade could see that the mist was getting thinner and thinner, there was no monsters left and the rain of ashes was gone.  
When they finally arrived to the car, Cat layed down on the backseat as Jade started it, she sighed relived when it worked again and then drove out of the cursed town, the way was normal again and they finally left that nightmare behind.  
She knew that now that Alessa was contained inside Cat, they would be safe, but she didn't stopped driving until they arrived to California, When she got into her house, she sighed more relieved than ever, Cat slept in her room (even when they arrived at 3 pm)  
and she fell asleep right away too, feeling like if she could sleep for 5 days straight.  
Beck showed up at night really concerned about their trip, Jade was so happy to see him agan that she hugged him almost like Cat

"Wow!" said Beck a little stunned "I Thought you were mad at me"

"I was" said Jade smiling "but... i've missed you"

"Well we can fix that by hang out this saturday" said Beck still a little surprised "You can tell me how was your trip"

"Yeah" said the pale girl a little insecure before going inside her house again "Even if i tell you, you won't believe, we better talk about something else"

The next Morning, Cat asked Jade to take her to her house because she missed her Grandmother and brother, during the trip (which they made walking since Jade didn't wanted to drive for at least a month)  
Jade was watching everything around, she never realized how beautiful was the blue sky above them, or the colorful flowers on a park, the people in the streets... everything took a new value for her after the  
horrible experience on the cursed town of Silent Hill.

"Hehe" Giggled Cat staring at Jade when she was looking a blue butterfly

"What is it?" asked Jade a little ashamed

"You found my dark side," said her giggling "but it seems that you found your bright side too"

"I just... never saw how beautiful our world was" said the pale girl blushing a little

"You should stick to your bright side, you know?" said Cat hopefully

"Ugh, No!" said Jade waving her head "Besides, one of us should stick to her dark side, and knowing yours, it'll be better that i do it"

"That's so true!" giggled Cat, but she seemed a little thinkful

"Is there something bothering you?" asked Jade Right away

"Well..." said Cat "I was wondering if i can talk about this with someone, you know, telling them my tale"

"Even if you do, they won't believe you" said Jade smiling with irony

"I can show Alessa to them if they..."

"NO!" screamed Jade, Cat startled and some people stared at them "You... you can scare the people if you do that"

"I better forget about it" said Cat a little impressed by Jade's reaction

"You can tell the story" said Jade, "but don't expect anyone to believe you, and don't show Alessa to them... please, i don't know if everyone can get along with Alessa as good as you and me"

"Kay kay" giggled her "besides it's enough for me that you believe me, you lived that with me and i know everything was real"

"Indeed it was... real and scary, but let's just forget about it" said Jade as they walked down the streets it was a beautiful sunny day and she didn't wanted to spoil it by remembering the horrible things they went through in Silent Hill, like she said  
before leaving the town, the nightmare was over and she didn't have any intetions to revive it anytime soon...

_THE END_

**THAT'S IT :3 I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS... ****_BEAUTIFUL_**** STORY HEHE, I ENJOYED TOO MUCH WRITING IT, AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AS MUCH AS ME :D, THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO ACTUALLY FINISHED READING THIS, FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND I'LL BE SEENG YOU SOON ;)**


End file.
